


A Welcomes Distraction (Professor!Tom)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Professor Tom, Romance, Smutty, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: AU, Professor!Tom/OFC Smutty-ish (I have no clue if I’m getting better or worse at writing this stuff).</p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomes Distraction (Professor!Tom)

She was hidden from sight by books. She sat on a desk isolated in a corner away from the study groups which always ended up doing anything but the thing they came to the library for. This often annoyed her since that way they wouldn’t even keep shut disturbing her.

Thankfully for her today was a Saturday which meant that most of the students preferred spending their day outside. Just like everyone else she had exams to study for, she simply chose to actually study properly for it which is what dragged her here.

Now it had been close to three hours of her studying her butt off and she was already frustrated with the stuff.

And this is just the first day she thought dreading the remaining days till her exams started. She could only imagine being with Tom right now as he would de-stress her. He had been visibly annoyed when she had declared to spending the day alone.

Go right ahead and deflate his ego, she thought. This made her giggle as she remembered his look of disbelief. She had to bite down on her lip to stifle her laughter.

“Something funny?” she looked up to see Tom staring down at her. He stood at the opposite side of the table. 

“To-Professor Hiddleston” she squeaked jumping in her chair, looking around. “No one is there this side, its empty” somehow the way he spoke, made it sound like a promise for something to happen.

“So what brings you here?” she asked returning her gaze back to staring at the books and flipping through the pages casually.

Shit is he still mad at me for this? Keep your cool; just pretend it’s no biggie- Mmm, talking about big-

She saw a flash of movement and soon Tom was standing behind her shifting her hair to one side. He deliberately let his fingers slide over the back of her neck in the process.

“Not here. To-Tom!” she arched her back, half closing her eyes and sucking in a long breath. “It’s just us” he murmured leaning down.

Well safe to say, there went my resolve to study. “If I fail it’s all on you” Tom now slid into the empty chair next to her.

“But you won’t” he pulled his chair closer to hers and placed a hand on her thigh. Turning to look at him, she glared at he simply gave an innocent smile. “Eyes on the book love” his voice deepened. ‘This man is going to be my death’ she grasped her book a bit too tightly, eyes skimming over the words.

After some time she found that her breathing rate was directly proportional to how high his hand kept creeping up her skirt. Not the learning I had in mind. She spread her legs a bit further to give him more access.

Wait, what are you doing? Stop encouraging him.

By then he had shifted her underwear to one side holding it there with his fingers and plunged two fingers inside her.

She cried out, bucking her hips forward. He continued to administer his actions as she now gave up all hopes and grabbed his lapels to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her squirm in her seat. “That’s right love” he said softly as his other hand went to her chest.

She craved his touch by now and he was all too willing to give in to her demands. When she was about to reach her high, he pulled out making her whimper. “Tease” she accused him. She never knew whether she hated or liked this thing he did at times.

“We might get caught” he reminded her with a smirk.

Stop giving me that look you bastard, was all she could think. Without a word she got on his lap, reaching her hand down to feel him painfully hard.

“I can help you” she smiled coyly as she rubbed her hand against him. He threw back his head wordlessly cussing into the air. The action made him grip her hips and push her against his crotch more.

“I needed a break anyways” she said as she proceeded to unzip his pants winking at him.

This was so much better than what she was originally supposed to do.

“I intended this to end differently”

“Oh, I know. Trust me Professor, you’ll love this.”

All he could hope was that everyone had probably abandoned the library to go be outside now.


End file.
